


Let me forget, just how dark and cold it gets

by AngrySheepProject



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: All have the american names because I said so, Alternate Universe - Hadestown Fusion, Eurydice!Yusei, Hades!Yami, Happy Ending, Inspired by Hadestown, Jaden can rap in the abridged so why not sing?, Jaden is dumb but that just makes Yusei love him more, M/M, Marriage counseling what?, Multi, Not Really Character Death, Orpheus!Jaden, Persephone!Yugi, Puzzleshipping, Rampaging capitalism, Slight OOC, Starshipping, The myth of Orpheus and Eurydice, first work in the fandom, i don't know how to write these characters, no beta we die like men, taking a lot of creative liberties here, you can fill a room with them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-01-23 21:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngrySheepProject/pseuds/AngrySheepProject
Summary: Jaden Yuki knew three important things; He was the son of a muse, poor beyond belief, and hopelessly in love from the moment he first laid eyes on the man in the clearing.Yusei Fudo was hungry, and when wasn’t he? There was always just enough work to keep him afloat, working on anything that had any sort of gear or wire nestled in its contents.
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Fudou Yuusei/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 39





	1. Any Way the Wind Blows/Come Home With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very much appreciated!
> 
> If there are any errors do let me know so I can correct them right away.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Yusei Fudo was hungry, and when wasn’t he? There was always just enough work to keep him afloat, working on anything that had any sort of gear or wire nestled in its contents. Just enough to get him the essentials before the weather kicked up and forced him out. 

Pulling his jacket tighter, he looked up at the sky, watching the clouds with a frown. They rolled ominously through the sky, setting his nerves into unrest. He would have to get moving soon, and he would have to pack up shop much earlier than he had planned. 

A small chill plowed into him and he glared, turning back to his work with a scowl. What he wouldn’t give for some shelter and a warm bed. His fingers worked with practiced ease as he stewed. Winter was cold and the summers were blazing with the heat of a thousand suns. 

Grabbing a piece of wire, he frowned. Of course, the people here weren’t too bad, with all the unfortunate side effects of the seasons, but they weren’t going to let him in their homes, especially with so little food to share. He kept all of his valuables close though, just in case a poor fellow might think he has a chance of stealing it. 

Connecting the new wire to the machine he glanced over at the woman watching him work. Hands fidgeting and kneading through the coarse fabric of her apron. Unease rolled off her in waves as he continued to work in silence. The unspoken threat of him stealing the machinery hung thick in the air like smoke. 

He had offered for her to sit down, observe his work closer and make sure he didn’t forget anything, not that he would of course, he was good at this for a reason. She was adamant about standing a good distance away. The rejection didn’t sting like it would have when he was 15 and just starting, but it still left a bitter taste in his mouth. 

Setting his tool down, he grabbed one of his screwdrivers and the pile of rusted screws nestled safely on a dirty, torn scrap of cloth. Grabbing the aging wood panel off the ground he set it against the back of the machine and began to screw it back into place. One hand easily twirling the screws tight against the wood as the other held it steady. 

There were times when he daydreamed about the gentler seasons, spring and fall. The beauty of them as their colors covered the landscape. It had been years since he had beheld their beauty upon the world, but he wasn’t losing sleep over it. 

Handing off the machine to the lady, she wrapped her arms around it like a precious newborn. Muttering a soft thanks before giving him his dues, he watched as she quietly left the clearing. 

His glove curled around the flimsy box of matches pressed into his palm. The weather had not been kind, and he was afraid it would never be again.  
\---  
Jaden Yuki knew three important things; He was the son of a muse, poor beyond belief, and hopelessly in love from the moment he first laid eyes on the man in the clearing. Even though he had never seen him before in his life, he knew that he loved him.

Whatever god had made this man should be praised to the high heavens. The very definition of ethereal beauty didn’t hold a candle to those blue eyes, piercing and determined. Ebony hair looking soft to the touch, Jaden wondered if it actually felt like that, would he be allowed to lace his fingers through to find out? 

The stranger turned back to his tool box, grabbing miscellaneous items from the ground where he had strewn them and placing them back into the metal box. The brunet leaned forward, heels bouncing from pent up energy. Banner had told him about the muses, inspiring artists as they worked on their grand pieces. His mother was one of them, he was born with inspiration in his blood.

This man made him want to sing. Too praise him with stanzas and notes. He felt compelled to write a song just about his hair. He wouldn’t do that of course, but he would sing about all of him. Brown eyes drooped down to his hands, currently shoving a couple of screwdrivers into the red box. Were they as callous as he thought they were? Did he hold stuff with a hard grip, or a gentle one? 

He wanted to marry him.

“You want to talk to him?” 

He didn’t tear his gaze away as he nodded, long used to unexpected visits from Banner. That man could come and go as he pleased, so long as he had always returned after a while like he had promised. 

Restless energy coursed through his legs. “Yes,” he breathed. He wondered what his voice sounded like, would it be smooth or rough? What would he sound like as he said his name? 

His guardian nodded in the direction of the clearing. “Go on.” Brown eyes widened in joy before he started for the edge of the clearing.

“Jaden.” 

He paused. “Yeah?” 

“Don’t come on to strong.”  
\---

The harsh snap of a twig jolted Yusei out of his packing, hand automatically reaching for his wrench. He narrowed his eyes as he looked around at the trees the hairs on the back of his neck rising with goosebumps not from the chill. He didn’t like this, the lingering feeling of eyes.

Moving to his feet he caught sight of a shadow pressed against one of the tree trunks. “I see you,” he stated, watching the body flinch under his steady gaze. “Come out.” 

After a moment's hesitation, the figure stepped out from the shadows. Still standing just outside of the clearing. Yusei blinked curiously at the brunet staring back at him with an expression of wonder and awe. “Why are you here?” 

The stranger looked down at the ground briefly before squaring his shoulders and looking up at him. His mouth parted and answered.

“Come home with me!” 

His eyes widened and he faltered, fingers loosening their grip on the wrench. Yusei blinked at the brunet as he turned the words over in his head, only to wind up more confused. Because he was expecting a threat, not a marriage proposal from someone he didn’t know. “Who are you?” 

The stranger, who looked around his age, smiled wide. Brown eyes wide and full of hope. He almost looked like an excited dog, happy for any sort of attention. He balanced on the tips of his shoes as he leaned forward, the skin of his hand digging into a tree for stability and the other settled just above his chest. Their faces a hair's breadth away from the other. He took a step back, just for some distance. 

“The man who's gonna marry you! Name’s Jaden!” He grinned. Dear lord that grin was infectious, settling into Yusei’s heart and spreading through his body like the warmth of a fire. The Mechanic swallowed slowly, and gripped his tool a little tighter. A smile like that led to no good. 

He turned to the other man, quietly observing the excited boy with a closed smile. As if this was just a funny joke to him, not a very sudden declaration of love. “Is your friend always like this?” 

Blue eyes glanced over at Jaden, taking him in. Warm eyes looked at him with such a persistent adoration that it sent him on edge, so he turned his gaze away to his wardrobe, better than having to feel that unnatural heat beneath his rib cage. 

He couldn't have been any taller than Yusei’s nose, maybe a bit shorter since he was standing on his toes. His sneakers looked worn against the ground and the legs of his jeans bleached white and fraying at the edges. The red of his jacket popped against the bleak landscape. The black shirt beneath was unassuming. 

The man merely smiled wider. “Yes.” 

Shoving the wrench into his belt, he met his suitor's gaze. “I’m Yusei." Sticking his hand out he watched the boys eyes sparkle at the new information. 

He didn't take the outstretched hand. “Your name is like a melody.” the words spilled out with quiet devotion, it was as if he didn't think he was worthy of saying such a thing. The Mechanic felt his cheeks warm at the earnest praise as he raised a brow.

“A singer," He asked. "Is that what you are?” Withdrawing his hand he tilted his head, and gazed at him, puzzled. His song was soft, something to turn heads if anyone cared to listen. And even if they didn’t, it was sure to make itself known. 

Jaden nodded with a wide grin. Settling back on his feet, he pulled on the strap around his chest, the guitar behind it shaking with the action. “I also play the lyre,” he stated. Pride swelling in his voice. 

Glancing at the instrument he bit his lip, that was clearly a guitar. He looked over at his friend, trying to find some answers for why on earth he thought it was a lyre, instead the man continued to smile that closed lip smile. “A player, huh?” The brunette beamed at him. Yusei crossed his arms. “How do I know you won’t break my heart?” 

And though it was true, singers and players had tried to woo him over in the past only to go after the next pretty thing that caught their eye, he felt guilty as the singers face fell. His shoulders dropped like rocks and fear tugged his eyes wide. “I’m not like that,” he defended. “Honest.” his eyes pleaded as he took a step forward. Brown eyes pleading his case better than any of his words. 

Yusei didn’t pull away. Instead, he stood there and let the other take another step forward until it would only take a single step to bridge the gap. There was an earnesty in those brown eyes that felt familiar, like the feeling of a wrench in his hand and the precision in which he did his work.

“He’s not like any man you’ve ever met,” His companion spoke. Forcing his attention away from Jaden to the stranger. Assessing him through narrowed eyes, he still hadn’t stopped smiling. He hated that smile, like he knew something that he didn’t and was proud of it. Yusei never really liked those. 

The man turned to the poet and nodded reassuringly. “Tell him what you’re working on.” 

Jaden smiled softly and nodded, turning to the Mechanic with a grin, and his insides were lit aflame again. Full of life in a way he never thought possible, until now. “I’m working on a song,” he started. “It isn’t finished yet, but when it is and I sing it spring will come again.” 

Yusei blinked. “Come again?” 

“Spring will come.” 

“When?” he asked. “I haven’t seen a spring or fall since…” he trailed off, racking his brain for the last time he had seen the green of the grass and the rainbow palette of flowers, or the vibrant reds and oranges of fall. He knows he had seen them once, but the date slipped his mind, had it really been that long? He scoffed, “I can’t recall.” 

He startled when a hand suddenly took his. Warmth seeping through the leather of his oil-stained glove and sending spikes of electricity through his nerves, but he didn’t pull away. “That’s what I’m working on.” The world fell quiet and he barely noticed it as he stared back at the poet. “A song to fix what’s wrong. Takes what broke and make it whole. A song so beautiful it brings the world back in tune, and all the flowers will bloom.” The hands tightened gently around his. “When you become my husband.” 

Oh, Yusei thought slowly. He’s crazy. Taking a deep breath he smiled. “Why would I become your husband?” he asked. 

A hand fell on his shoulder and he flinched. “Maybe because he’ll make you feel alive.” there was no question in his words, because there wasn’t a question to be stated. There was a passion dancing within his bones that he had never truly felt before. 

It was nothing like the joy he got from doing his work, putting all the pieces together or figuring out what’s wrong. This was a fire that shook him to the core, burning brighter than the sun or a fire. Stringing him tight like a telephone line, and it wasn’t uncomfortable. 

“Alive?” He took his free hand and wrapped it over Jaden’s. He hummed softly. “That’s worth a lot.” The Brunet stared up at him with surprise. 

“What else you got?”


	2. Wedding Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!~

_ Three weeks later _

Jaden was not what Yusei would have thought he wanted in a partner. There were times when the poet would rush head first into things that had nothing to do with him, never thinking of the consequences for any of his actions. He thought highly of himself, and his ego was thick. He was proud, almost bordering on obnoxious sometimes. 

But despite that, he was kind, willing to put others needs above his own. He told him that he was writing the song for everyone. That the world needed it, so he would do it, without praise and without fanfare until it was completed. 

Just as promised, he was loyal. Sticking to the Mechanic like glue as he worked and provided pleasant company. Humming a gentle tune as he strummed his guitar,  _ It’s a lyre _ , he had corrected him, but he was still going to call it a guitar; ready to chat about anything and everything. Trying everything to get him to smile, he told him that it made him look gorgeous, and he would always feel heat rise to his cheeks afterwards. 

He didn’t know where the man with the Brunet had gone since that first impression, but Jaden wasn’t bothered, just that he would be back eventually. The stranger was gone, which meant that Yusei was left with him, alone. 

The two of them sat together in the clearing, since there was nothing to do with save for worry about the weather, and that was something he didn’t find very appealing at the moment. Cobalt eyes glanced over at his companion, currently trying to balance as many stems of dead grass on his nose as possible, and thought. 

“Jaden.” The Brunet flinched and whined as all of his hard work slid down his face. A small smile wormed its way onto his face before he squashed it, Jaden wasn’t one to miss an opportunity to compliment him. 

Brushing the dead plants off his face, he smiled up at the mechanic. “Yeah?” 

“If we do get married-” he eyed the slowly spreading grin. “-and that’s an if. Where are we going to get the rings? Or the feast and the bed, for that matter.” 

He paused at this. Skin pinching tight as he thought, grass still clinging to the sleeve of his jacket. Brown eyes slowly trailed to the sky, a soft hum rumbling from the depths of his throat. The raven haired watched silently, waiting for an answer. 

Brown eyes flared to life and he jumped up. “I know!” he cheered, and that familiar fire flared to life in his stomach. “The rivers will give us the rings!” 

He raised a brow and Jaden smiled wider. “Once my song’s done, the rivers will be full of gold, we can get it from there.” 

“And the table?” he asked.

The other only chuckled. “Again, once it’s done. The trees are going to have a lot of fruit, that should do it.” he gave a resolute nod, face morphing into something way too serious to ever fit along his lips and brow. He was made for smiling. 

“You forgot about the bed.” 

“I did?” his face fell into something familiar, purely dumbfounded. “Oh right, the bed.” His face turned up to the sky. “Birds shed during the spring,” he stated. “We just collect their feathers and use it to make the bed.” He shrugged and grabbed his instrument, checking its sound. 

Yusei stared at the strings. “You have a lot of confidence in that song.” Brown eyes blinked up at him with a tilted head. “How do you know it will work?” 

Jaden quickly turned back to his tuning. “Do you want me to play it for you?” 

Quietly, he stood. “Please do.” 

The musician pressed his back against the bark of the tree and took a deep breath, eyes fluttering shut. His fingers began to softly pluck and the vibrations filled the air, soft and repetitive. He opened his mouth,  _ “La la la la la…” _

Almost instantly, the air around them shifted. He had to suck in a breath as the grass started to turn beneath his boots. The brown he was becoming accustomed to shifting into familiar vivid green, the leaves of the tree having been dead for long enough slowly started to regain their familiar hue as well.

Spots of color slowly sprouting from the ground. Weaving around their feet and growing proud. His eyes caught the ivory sheen of a lily and the bright red poppies as they littered the ground. 

_ “La la la la,” _ he finished. Brown eyes opening and he turned to look at the dumbfounded mechanic with a cheeky grin. “See? The song is going to bring spring again.” Dropping one of his hands he grabbed one of Yusei’s “Along with the rivers, trees, and birds.”

“How did you do that?” he breathed. 

Tilting his head back, Jaden laughed sheepishly. “Would you believe me if I told you I didn’t know?” he looked back at the ground, picking a carnation out from the batch, blood red. “It isn’t done, not even close, but I can’t wait to share this with the world.” 

Yusei looked down at the blood red flower, watching him twirl the stem between his fingers. “It’s beautiful,” he admired. He flinched as the flower was suddenly thrust in his direction. 

“But it pales to you, you know?” He felt his face heat as he took the carnation. Brown eyes twinkled back at him, full of familiar earnest love and adoration. “But that carnation does come close,” he teased. 

He didn’t even bother with a response, just turned away and started walking to the other side of the clearing. “Wait!” Jaden protested, trying not to step on any flowers as he scrambled behind him.


	3. Epic 1

Jaden woke with the cold biting at his exposed skin from beneath the blanket. His heart beating against its cage of bone with adrenaline spiked fear as his breaths came in shallow pants. Mouth dry and tongue nestled thickly at the bottom. Raw energy coursing through all his joints in a manner that told him he probably wasn’t going to be getting much sleep.

Tossing the thin cover off he shivered as the early morning chill seeped into his skin, compelling him to find his jacket for at least some protection against the elements. The fire flickered quietly, illuminating his surroundings just enough to find the article of clothing he needed. The smell of smoke permeated the air, small embers dancing quietly through the breeze. 

Shrugging the jacket on, he stared at the dying flames. Droopy brown eyes absently tracing the way they twirled and spun as they ate away at the dried wood beneath. Warmth flickered against his skin and left his eyes feeling dry, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. The primal fear lingered through his nerves and the tiredness that followed wasn’t enough to fall back into a restless sleep. 

Fabric shifted and his attention turned away from the flames to the figure lying a few feet away. His back was turned towards him, but he could see the ease within his shoulders as they rose and fell with even breaths, familiar blue jacket folded neatly beside his bed. 

Golden yellow painted the underside of his raven hair. Giving it the appearance of dye. The Mechanic tossed again and Jaden caught sight of blue eyes closed gently shut and no harsh lines marred his face.

Let it never be said that Jaden Yuki didn’t love Yusei Fudo. There was something that compelled him to smile with as much gusto as he could muster. If he thought he had been in love when he had first seen him, then this was something greater. His hands had been calloused as he had thought, but now he could feel each bump everytime Yusei had allowed them to hold hands. How his own from years of plucking and playing gently brushed against the rougher skin from a mechanics hands. 

He may not laugh, but his smile was more than enough to make the musician fall head over heels again and again. It was small, easily overlooked if he wasn’t paying attention. Just barely pulling at his skin and never lingering for more than a minute. Cobalt blue sparkling with amusement at his antics could put any sapphire or gem to shame. No, no one could say that he didn’t love him after seeing them together. 

Reaching over to grasp the handle of his lyre, the Brunet scooted a little closer to the slumbering body. The blanket barely brushing along the tip of his knee as he situated the instrument in between his crossed legs. The golden glow of the fire slowly began to dim, so he hastily threw one of their logs into the gaping maw of the fiery beast. Washing the area with light once again. 

The music that followed after his ministrations was quiet, conscientious of the time of night and his companion dozing away beneath the sky of the moon and stars. He didn’t hum the lyrics like he would have during the day. Learning a few days ago that doing so was distracting while the raven-haired male was trying to figure something out. It was probably going to wake him too if he was at his usual volume. 

He sensed him before he appeared, used to the sudden change in the air when Banner was going to pay him a visit. The silence and the gentle weight of his mere presence familiar like breathing. He continued to play and hum with quiet precision. 

“Where did you get that melody?” the god asked. Taking a seat to the poets left, his eyes dropping to the body beneath the blanket before looking up at him. 

Jaden shrugged before returning to his playing. “Don’t know,” he answered. “Just came to me one day, kinda like I’d known it for awhile.” 

They sat there for a moment in silence, only the strumming of his lyre and the humming beneath his closed lips, the fire spat at them as the crickets chirped from their hiding place in the grass. “Would you believe me if I told you you did?” Banner broke the silence, halting his playing. “It’s old, you probably don’t remember hearing it.” he gave a dry chuckle. “Been a long time since I heard that love song.” 

That caught his attention as he turned to face the elder. “You’ve heard it before?” 

“Yes.” The fire reflected across his glasses as he crossed his legs to mirror the boy. Watching absently as the smoke curled up into the air. 

“Think you could tell me more?” 

His smile widened and the god nodded. “Remember that tale I told you about the gods?” 

Narrowing his eyes, Jaden watched his face. “You’ve told me a lot, you’re gonna have to be a little more specific.” 

“Hades and Persephone, Yami and Yugi, and the story of their love?” 

Furrowing his brow, he tried to recall the story. “Yeah, I remember now.” His fingers began teasing one of the strings. “at least five years since you told me that one.” 

“Think you can tell it again?” Banner smiled. 

Testing a few notes he grumbled, trying to recollect how exactly the story went. Eyes gently snapping shut he tipped his head back, and took a deep swallow of air. The lines slowly fading from his brows and relaxing. 

_ “King of shadows,”  _ he began.  _ “King of shades. Yami was king of the Underworld.”  _ his fingers played subconsciously, notes providing an easy tempo to follow. He pictured a man cloaked in shadow, only cold, glittering eyes standing out against the darkness, every other feature swallowed whole. 

_ “But he fell in love with a beautiful young god.”  _

A field of flowers took over the clearing, full of every shade and type of flower that it was almost overwhelming. The wind that swept through carrying their enticing scents around as birds sang pleasantly overhead.  _ “Who walked up above in his mother’s green field.”  _

A figure stood among the flowers, glowing a gentle white. Each step left a trail of life in his wake as his fingers trailed amongst the petals with gentle reverence. Nestled against his elbow and arm were numerous flora. “ _ He fell in love with Yugi, who was gathering flowers in the light of the sun.”  _

The shadow met the light, hand outstretched in invitation. The spring god glanced between the gesture and its owner, arms curling tight around his flowers. Gingerly, he took the hand, and dropped the gifts the earth had given him as he was pulled into an embrace. Shadows swirled around him, stealing the light that he had emitted before the two of them vanished.  _ “And he took him home to become his own.”  _

_ “Where the sun never shone on anyone,”  _ he trailed off. Racking his brain for the rest of the tale. 

The fire had dimmed a little, casting an eerie afterglow on the two of them. “Go on.” 

Like second nature, he started to sing again.  _ “The young god loved him and the kingdom they shared. But without him above, not one flower would grow.” _ Each of the flowers in the garden began to wilt, turning a sickly gray before rotting off completely. 

_ “So King Yami agreed that for half of each year, he would stay with him there in his world down below. But the other half, he could walk in the sun. And the sun, in turn, burned just as bright.”  _

The world around him began to shift again. The flowers sprouting once again and the birds singing with joy.  _ “Which is where the seasons come from. And with them the cycle. Of the seed and the sickle, and the lives of the people, and the birds in their flight.”  _

_ “La la la la la la.” _

Gradually, the strumming ceased, as his words settled them back into silence. Opening his eyes, Jaden watched the garden fade back into the empty clearing. Fabric pressed against his leg and he gasped. Quickly glancing down at the all forgotten mechanic as he continued to sleep. 

“It feels good to hear it again.” The god shuffled to his feet. “Still as lovely as I remember. Speaking of love.” His head tilted to the pair. “Good luck.” He didn’t make a sound as he left the clearing.

A soft grumble was his only alarm that he wasn’t the only person awake anymore. Brown eyes frowned as the blanket shifted and Yusei sat up. Brilliant blue eyes glassy with sleep. “Jaden?” 

He froze. “I didn’t mean to wake you.” Setting down the instrument he looked away. 

Gaze dropping to the fire, Yusei glared softly. “You didn’t wake me.” he started rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Just had a bad dream.” Brown eyes turned to watch as he ran his fingers through his hair. He blinked at the musician. “Why are you awake?” 

The nightmare flashed through his mind and he resisted the urge to just get up and leave. “Same reason as you,” he replied. Their shoulders brushed together and he leaned a little bit closer. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

Instead of pulling away like he would have thought, the raven-haired mechanic scooted a little closer. Thoroughly surprising Jaden while simultaneously sending him to cloud nine in a mix of very confusing signals. 

“I keep having this dream with the same three people in it,” he admitted. “It doesn’t just stop at the dreams, sometimes I think I hear them during the day.” He winced. “I know I sound crazy.”

Jaden shook his head vehemently, a hand quickly wrapping around his bicep in case he decided to pull away. “I believe you.” his fingers squeezed in reassurance as they stared each other down. “I’ll always believe you. If you say the sky is red, then it’s red. You tell me fish can fly, then I won’t question it.” 

The fire spat and chattered in front of them, emphasizing the sudden quiet the followed at Jaden’s outburst. Even the glow of the flames couldn’t hide the way their cheeks started to flare red from embarrassment. 

“Thank you,” He muttered, breaking the silence between them. He didn’t try to shrug out of the hold on his arm. 

The musician settled his body weight against Yusei’s side. “I love you.” He shifted a little so he could look up at the mechanic. “I mean it.” 

It might have been his imagination, but he could have sworn that Yusei’s eyes had grown a little softer with fondness. He opened his mouth, but the words were small and slurred. “I know you do.” 

The bags beneath his eyes were tugging at his mind as they sat there. When had he started to feel so tired? No more tension filled his stomach as he relaxed against skin and bone. The crackling of the wood seemed to fade into the background as he closed his eyes. 

Something fell into his hand and intertwined their fingers with gentleness. A weight settled against the top of his head as his cheek pressed against a shoulder.

Jaden caught the sound of a heartbeat before he opened his eyes to a new morning, and a quiet fluttering in his chest as his fingers dug into the recently heated ground beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get a glimpse of the fates in chapter 3
> 
> Yugi will show up in the next chapter


	4. Living it Up on Top

If Jaden wasn’t holding his hand, Yusei would have bolted. Ran all the way back to the clearing, grabbed his stuff, and moved to the next town. He probably wouldn’t have gotten far, not without Jaden following him, and the poor poet had kinda grown on him.

The crowd gathering at the tracks was overwhelming. Packed together so close that he was getting secondhand claustrophobia just by staring at it. Some softly murmuring to each other and others just watching the tracks. A steady buzz of anticipation and unease rolling off each and every one of them to the point of overwhelming. 

When Jaden had told him about the arrival of the spring god, he refused. 

_ “Let’s go!” _

_ “No.” _

_ “Why?” _

_ “I’m not going to stand there for an hour waiting for summer to arrive, that’s a waste of my time.” _

_ “That’s no fun,” he protested. “Come on, don’t you want to see what he looks like?” _

_ Blue eyes narrowed at the young man hovering over him and his work. “I don’t.” _

_ His lips turned into a pout. “But I do!” he whined, falling back against the dead grass. “Pretty please can you come with me to see Yugi.” _

He had tried to say no, he really had, but Jaden had stared at him with such big brown eyes that it was slowly driving him insane with each and every no. If the past few months had taught him anything, it was that Jaden was persistent if he had passion. At that moment, he saw a burning passion in his eyes that was hard to ignore even on a good day.

_ “Alright fine,” he relented. “I’ll go with you to see the god.” _

_ Jaden’s body crashed full force into his side and he nearly fell over as arms wrapped around him. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” _

In other words, Jaden was an unrelenting force of nature that just happened to love him and he was now waiting for a train he wouldn’t usually be waiting for, but what else is new? 

Calloused fingertips brushed against the leather of his gloves. “Have you ever waited for the train before?” The Brunet asked, leaning his head close as if it was a secret. His hair tickling the other's jaw. 

“No.” he shook his head. “I moved around a lot, just didn’t stay around long enough to watch.” 

The musician pulled away to show him his frown. “That’s just about the saddest thing I’ve ever heard.” Yusei scoffed but didn’t argue the point. “Guess that means you’re having your first visit with me.” The thought made him perk up as he bounced on the balls of his feet. “I’m going to make this one really good for you.” 

He only squeezed their conjoined hands together in response. Eyes trailing past the people to the thin piece of the track he could see. The metal glittering beneath the small amount of sun that peeked through the clouds. Soon the sun would be burning brighter than it had in a while. 

The piercing of a train whistle snapped him back into reality. The mass of people all stood up a little straighter and even Jaden seemed to still from his always restless energy. He leaned a little closer to the younger man. 

His first thought of seeing the train was of how otherworldly it looked. Pitch black and removed any blemishes to its frame. The powerful engine ringing through his ears and echoing through his bones and head. The second thought was how he wanted to take a look inside and pick it apart, just to figure out what gets those wheels to propel it forward. What made it tick? And most importantly, how did he get a chance to look at it closer?

A harsh tugging on his hand slid his gaze to his companion. “The doors opening!” he hissed softly. A voice full of the awe of a child that was just seeing something new. His eyes followed where his finger pointed to and he stared. 

He had listened to the stories of what God had looked like. Some said he had flowers woven into his hair and possessed an air of reverence, another had told him that he could never stand still, constantly moving in one way or another. 

Most of them had been about his personality, but never his appearance. _ You’ll understand when you see him, _was the answer they all provided. He never liked how they scooted around the question without adamant refusal. 

But as he stood there, staring at the god with a suitcase in one hand and a sheepish smile playing on his face, he could understand why they didn’t describe him. It was like finding a diamond and wanting to keep it to yourself. 

His hair and eyes were the only things that physically gave away that he wasn’t anything mortal. Black spikes that slowly faded into a violet, bangs a golden yellow that emphasized the sunlight before the black seemed to swallow it. Purple eyes glittered against the sun, full of knowledge lost over the years. 

The clothes he wore probably cost more than what Yusei could make within the year. The purple vest alone would cost an arm and a leg. He was shorter than he had expected, but it fitted the god well and good. 

As he took a step off the train, the crowd cheered and parted with ease. The ground beneath is heal turned green as small wildflowers grew with the fertile soil, dandelions curling against his shoes. 

A soft chuckle came from beside him. “The stories don’t do him justice, do they?” 

He didn’t bother responding; they both knew the answer to that question. The God was beautiful, but in the way a piece of art was. Untouchable, and admired like spring or summer, something he couldn’t touch, and Yusei would rather have someone he could touch and hold, just to let them know he cared, like Jaden. He absentmindedly began to dust his thumb over the musician’s knuckles. 

\--

At some point, and Yusei wasn’t sure when, the welcoming committee had turned into one large party. Everyone pouring each other's drink and reveling in the merriment of the god that made their lives easy returning. 

Jaden’s hand caught on his and pulled him headfirst into the human-made ring that had just been formed for dancing. Forcing them into the song and its rhythm. Twisting and pulling with the goofiest grin dancing on his lips. 

His heart burned and that familiar fire fueled his veins with each laugh or giggle that came out of his lips. The noises setting his nerves into overdrive with as much vigor as one of the brown-haired musician's songs. 

He recalled the words the man had told him that evening when they had first met. _ Maybe it’s because he’ll make you feel alive. _ And as he easily spun the younger and held him close to the point where he could feel his chest rising and falling with exertion and their hearts racing together in sync, he understood that he wouldn’t trade this for the whole wide world. 

The song ended with a sudden halt as he pressed his forehead against his. Smiling faintly at the tired grin stretched lazily to the tips of his cheeks. And for just that one moment, he had forgotten how many people were watching. 

“We're going to need to work on your dancing skills,” Jaden teased through huge intakes of air; hands grasping onto his shoulders. “I think I’m going to be sick from all that spinning.” 

The raven-haired male let out a breathy chuckle. “You were the one who wanted the dance,” he reminded softly. 

“Let the poet bless this round!” A member of the crowd had cried out. Raising his cup high above his head towards the two of them. A wave of agreement echoed behind the sentiment as one by one, they started to raise their drinks as well. 

Gently squirming out of their embrace, Jaden winked at his partner before taking a cup that was handed to him with an easy-going smile. Perching himself atop an old stump, he looked around as the mass had started to goad him on.

He took a deep breath before finding the god. “To the patron of all of this, Yugi!” he bent at the waist in an exaggerated bow. The patron merely smiled with amusement, clearly taking joy in the show being provided. 

Quickly straightening, Jaden held his cup up high. “Who has finally returned to us with wine enough to share. Asking nothing in return except that we should live, and learn to live as brothers in this world!” 

The crowd was quick to agree with him. “And to trust he will provide. And if no one takes too much, there will always be enough.” 

“He will always fill our cups.” Yugi smiled as he held his cup with a nod. 

“I will.” 

“And we will always raise them up. To the world we dream about.” Brown eyes locked onto blue and he felt the weight behind his stare. The smile was gone, replaced with a look of knowledge beyond his years. “And, the one we live in now.” 

The look was gone in a flash. “Because we’re living it up on top!” He cheered, before tipping his head back and chugging the contents of his cup. 

Uproar coursed through the crowd as they downed their drinks in similar fashion. The solemn moment shattered as dancers began to enter the circle once again. 

Jaden took a step forward and Yusei easily caught him before he could fall off the stump. Grabbing him easily beneath his armpits and making sure both feet were planted on the ground, but he didn’t pull away. Staring up at him, the younger grinned. “Ah shoot.” Yusei raised a brow. “Looks I’ve fallen for you again.” 

No heat was held between his eye roll and soft glare. “Would you have preferred if I let you drop?” 

He shook his head vehemently. “Nope.” 

Sighing fondly, he let go and slung an arm around his shoulders. “That was quite the speech,” he praised. Feeling shoulders rise and body stiffen under the praise. 

“Really?” 

“Mhmm.” 

His gloves dug into the fabric of his jacket. Real and shifting as he breathed against his side. Jaden made him feel like he was breathing and smiling for the first time in years. Made the loneliness he had once thought comfortable, unbearable. Gave him something to wake up for and search for in each and every day. 

To feel alive was worth a lot, and he wanted to feel alive with Jaden


	5. All I've Ever Known

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long

“Jaden.” 

He turned to the figure standing along the edge of the clearing, hands tucked into the pockets of his jeans, having forgone his familiar jacket due to the nice warm weather that had been given to them. 

Though the crowd had long since vanished, he could still feel the buzz the arrival of the warmer weather brought. Though he wasn’t quite sure if that was because of the rush of euphoria from the actual party or just being within the presence of Yugi.

He tilted his head. “Yeah?”

Yusei frowned. “Can we talk?” his gaze landed on the god currently watching the two of them with curiosity. “Alone,” he clarified. His shoulders raised just a smidge in a non-verbal apology. 

The Deity merely smiled. “Don’t worry, I was just leaving.” Violet eyes sparkled as he winked at the muse's son before walking away. Black wedding band glittering beneath the sun as he gave a small wave before disappearing into the tree line. 

Brown eyes lingered where the god had vanished. “Wonder how he does that,” he mused. Turning to look at his crush. “Something wrong?” 

Blue eyes shut briefly as he shook his head. “Nothing’s wrong.” There was a rigidness strung along his frame and Jaden frowned. “I would rather have this conversation alone, with you.” 

There was a pause way too long for Jaden to be comfortable and way too short for him to prepare for what exactly this conversation entailed. He was afraid that he had gone too far, that Yusei would tell him to leave and that he just wasn’t interested like he was or ever will be. 

Didn’t want him to say he had fallen in love with somebody else. 

The Mechanics words jarred him out of his doubt. “Why do you want me to be yours?” 

The words were softer than usual. Where he was usually stoic and had a commanding air around him, this was none of that. Asking with fear of the answer, just like he had not even a second ago. 

“Because I love you.” The words sounded like a broken record. “I want to wake up and see your face, and only yours. I want the luxury of being able to make you smile every day because you smile so rarely.” He took a deep breath. “I really, really love you.” 

He looked surprised. “You know nothing about me.” 

The brunet crossed his arms. “Wrong,” he stated. “I know you hate bugs, for whatever reason. You like doing your work and your eyes become super focused, and sometimes you don’t look like your paying attention to your surroundings while fixing something but you really are. You’re a terrible dancer.” A grin split his face at the other's expression. 

“I don’t know everything about you, but I know some things. And if you would let me, I’d like to find out what makes up the rest of you.” 

The twitching of his fingers was all he could think of at that moment. He wanted to reach out and interlace their fingers again, letting their calluses brush just to have something to ground him.

“Do you really want to?”

“I want to.” He wanted this, wanted it so badly that he would give up playing just to find out what made him tick. Maybe that was why he loved his work, just to find out what went where and turned it into the brilliant piece of technology it was. His words were overflowing with an earnestly that he was trying to push it into every syllable and phrase. “Just let me try.” 

Yusei stared at him, face passive, and he was afraid that he was going to say no. That this was all a big joke before a final goodbye. Yusei would never do that, he was honest in his words, but he couldn’t stop thinking about the possibility. 

Warm, gentle hands grasped his biceps and the thought of this being a joke was thrown out the window. Blue eyes smiled at him with endearment and adoration that it took his breath away. Is this what he had seen when they had first met, that first week of winter? Was that why he had allowed him close, just to see that fondness? 

Fire burned where his hands touched, alive and soothing that no song of his had ever made him. “As long as you let me try too." 

The lips that greeted his own weren’t soft, they felt chapped like the winter still clinging to him. No, they weren’t soft, but they were gentle and fleeting, barely brushing against his, giving him a chance to back away. 

He doesn’t. Instead, he leans a little closer and finally figures out that his hair was soft between his fingers. 

“Just promise me you’ll stay with me.” 

His reply was quick. “I promise.” 

\---

The muse's son didn’t wake with sweaty palms or lingering fear, not this time at least. Instead, he woke to an arm wound around his torso and a heart beating in time with his. Legs tangled together in such a fashion that he was pretty sure he wasn’t getting up without disrupting his partner. 

His cheek pressed against the Mechanic’s throat, and he could feel every little movement from swallowing saliva to simple breathing. The summer warmth hadn’t faded from the day and clung to them like a blanket. The fire died out at some point during the night, yet the smoke still lingered. Tickling his nose and nothing more. 

_ “You’re brilliant,” Yusei had whispered. Blue eyes accented by the golden fire, like nothing he had ever seen before. Burning with a silent passion, like a sea that he could sink in and drift away.  _

_ A hand pressed against the skin of his cheek and he melted into it. Skin brushed against the underside of his eye and they fluttered shut with a gentle exhale. “Like the dawn.”  _

_ A smile grew on his face. “And I’m supposed to be the poet,” he joked. “You’re going to make me swoon.” heat pooled in his stomach. “If I'm dawn, then you’re a burning star.” He could feel the other body tense before familiar lips found his again. Skin pressing against the skin with a warmth he never held before bursting through his heart in a steady chant.  _

The skin beneath his rose and fell with sureness. The gentle sounds of his breathing swinging back and forth like a pendulum, coaxing him back to restful sleep. And it wasn’t easy to say no to, so he didn’t.

\---

“Did you know?” 

The god startled at the question, purple eyes widening as his fingers stopped working the ground, the marigold halting their growth. The smell that came from the flower was overwhelming, itching at his nose even two feet away, how did he stand it? 

He gathered his bearings quickly enough. “Yes.” 

Brown eyes squinted beneath the scorching heat of the sun. “How?” 

Petals swayed gently as he reached down, the flowers practically rising to meet the skin of his palm. “Because he gave you the look A-” he paused. “-My husband used to give me.” 

That shocked the mortal. “Used to?” 

“It’s changed,” he admitted. “Nothing like it used to be, and I can’t get through to him.” 

Imagining Yusei suddenly shutting away, even after they had just managed to take the next step forward left his mouth curling into disgust, like drinking spoiled milk. If he didn’t have a reason to not like the god of death before, now he really had one. “I’m sorry Yami makes you feel that way.” 

He jerked his head to the musician. “Yami?” he tilted his head in confusion. “You mean my husband? Is that what you mortals call him?” 

“Isn’t that his name?”

The laugh that came out of his mouth was like bells. “Gods have more than one name, but I haven’t heard that one.” While that was not information he was expecting to receive today, he was nonetheless glad for it. 

Yugi turned away from the recently sprouted garden. “I like you a lot Jaden.” he beamed at the mortal poet. “I think you’ll go far.”

Brown eyes glanced to the wedding ring, black like obsidian, and wished that Yusei was right there, holding his hand and rubbing his thumb right where he would get one when they got married. “Thank you,” he muttered. Shoving his hands into his pockets before going to find said fiance.

“Wait.” 

His body stopped without consent. His head screamed, _ what the heck?! _ , on repeat. His thoughts were racing but his heart didn’t match, everything was too calm for the situation. Suddenly, without warning, he relaxed, feeling returning to his legs and arms. 

The god winced. “Sorry, I didn't mean to do that.” He lowered his hand. “I just wanted to ask for a song.” 

“An odd way of doing it,” he joked. Turning back and plopping himself down on the grass. He grabbed his instrument from its resting place from off his back. “I can give you a song.” 


	6. Way Down Hadestown/A Gathering Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are again 
> 
> we see the Big Man himself

_ Three Months Later… _

Summer was always going to end, everyone knew it. But when that whistle pierced through the air, Jaden jumped so hard that Yusei had to grab him to make sure he didn’t fall off the stump both of them had been sitting on. 

Yugi turned to the sound and glared. His fingers curling into fists and teeth-gnashing together in a snarl. The heat spiked with his temper, fierce and wild. Jaden thanked every god that he wasn’t the thing at the end of his ire. “How dare he? That wasn’t six months.” Petunias sprouted and died rapidly as he fumed at the sheer audacity his husband had. 

But he couldn’t do much more than huff as he stormed off to collect his suitcase from wherever he had stashed it. Everyone's eyes trailed after him with a mix of fear or sorrow at the fact that he was leaving, and with him the good weather. 

They shared a quick worried look before standing up and following after the deity. Standing just out of arms reach in case he snapped, not that he would, but with the scorching heat, it was better to be safe than sorry. 

The suitcase he dragged behind him was small, for easy travel, but they had both watched him shove an entire crate of fruit in it so at this point Jaden was willing to believe it could store a building and still have room. Grumbling all the way down to the station about ‘Selfish jerk’, or ‘I’m going to give him a piece of my mind!’ 

Jaden let his fingers find Yusei’s. Interlocking the digits as he pulled forward towards the train station. Something dark slithering through his gut that made him uneasy. It just got worse as the train got closer. The piercing shriek echoing in his ears as he trembled slightly. Whoever was on that train made him scared. 

The train was still as impressive as last time, immaculate black offset by gold-tinted windows from the light. There was no welcomed anticipation with it now, only dread. Tightening around his thoughts like claws. 

With a gentle hiss, the car door opened. Yusei’s arm moved to sling around his shoulders as Jaden’s wound tight around his waist. Yugi didn’t even blink as the silhouette stepped down from the compartment with ease. 

Red, that was the color of the god's eyes. 

A bold, bloody red, that scanned over the couple, trying to assess their value with appearance alone. 

The gaze quickly dropped from them and Jaden let out the breath he didn’t even know he was holding. The god of the dead and underworld just oozed with power, enough to make even the strongest of men bow at his feet in fear for their lives. 

Yugi just stood up straighter, prouder. 

“You’re early,” he hissed. Purple glaring into a passive red. Though he was shorter by a couple of inches, the younger god held a weight equal to the king. They stood there for a moment, feeling the tension tight like the string of a violin or lyre. It pulsed beneath their skin, tight and wound with unease. 

The older god merely smiled, and Jaden remembered how Yugi said it wasn’t the same as the one Yusei gave him. It pulled too tight at the edges, forming more of a smirk than a smile. 

“I missed you.” was all he gave, before holding his hand out, a golden band glittering as his husband's did beneath the last of the summer sun. 

His lips pressed in a thin line before he took a step forward and placed a hand on the railing, hoisted himself onto the train without a second glance to the King. Red eyes took one last glance at them, lingering on the Mechanic with a raised brow, and Jaden tried to kill him with a look. 

When the door slammed shut and the train left, did their situation finally dawn on him. Summer was over, and winter was quick to fill the vacant spot of fall. Which meant they would need to find a way to survive. The last winter had been kind, letting them only need Banner's place to struggle through a few rough nights. But their luck couldn’t continue forever, and they were running on a timer. 

Grounding his teeth, Jaden pulled out of the embrace and began to march back up to the clearing. Yusei turned to look at him, “Where are you going?”

“I’ve got to finish the song.” 

“Better do it quick, we need food and wood.” 

If Jaden had heard him, he didn’t show it. Marching on into the trees with a sureness in his step. Blue eyes frowned and looked up at the sky, watching the clouds grow thick and dark familiar and cruel. 

“Really quick,” he muttered. 


	7. Epic 2/Chant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy 
> 
> we got some issues

Yugi stepped off the train as soon as the door slid open, which couldn’t come fast enough for his liking. His bag dragged against anything in its way as he stormed through the industrial city, trying to ignore the sounds of pickaxes and hammers thundering around the wall. 

He pointedly ignored the footsteps easily trailing behind him, keeping up with his hastened pace without difficulty. That mere presence of his sent him over the edge, suffocating and nearly impossible to ignore. He was already frustrated with his early departure, the trailing was not helping at all. 

The spring god pivoted to face his husband. “Leave me alone.” 

Familiar eyes only blinked at him as his head tilted to the side. “Can’t I spend time with you, Aibou?” 

The name sent chills down his spine and his glare deepened. “Not when you take me back three months early.” The reply was sharp. “People are going to die if you keep doing this.” 

Heat clung to his skin like a second skin, and the sweat produced dampened the collar of his shirt. “It’s hotter than before.” 

“That would be the foundry,” he stated. Shoving his fingers into the pockets of his trousers. “Need to melt the metal to get it into the mold, after all.” The smirk he flashed him did nothing to soothe his worried soul. 

“It isn’t natural.” 

“Never said it was.” 

His rage flared against his husband, but he wasn’t going to get into a fight in the middle of the city. Clutching his case tighter, Yugi turned on his heel and proceeded to march in the opposite direction from the older god. 

\---

Yusei had taught himself over the years to keep an eye on the clouds, and the way that they moved. Dark was bad, constant moving was bad, stationary could be bad or good, and white was good. And as he stared at the black rolling clouds, he felt the tremor shot down his spine. 

How long had he been at this? Scrounging up any dried twig or piece of food he could get his hands on, but it wouldn’t be enough to get them through the winter, or the storm. Every terrible situation began to run through his head, and all involved one of them not making it through the winter. 

Acid burned at his throat, no, he was going to find a way to get them through this, if only for the spring and fall that song was going to produce. Even if he just got Jaden through the winter would be enough. 

_ “It’s hard enough to feed yourself, why did you think you could provide for two?”  _

_ “Going to have to get a lot meaner if he wants to get enough.”  _

The voices sent a shiver up his spine, it had been a while since they last spoke. Jaden had seemed to ward them off for the most part, but he wasn’t here. The fruits in his pocket weighed heavily on his mind, he was going to need to find more, and soon. A sharp breeze brushed past and he shivered, clutching his jacket just a little closer. 

Winter was unforgiving.

\---

Jaden groaned as he buried his head in his palms. 

At this rate, he was going to chuck the instrument just to release some of his current frustration. But then he wouldn’t be able to finish the song if he did that, which would be even worse. 

Half the song, that was all he had. Not enough to bring the world back, and not enough to keep him and Yusei safe. And that was the most frustrating part, he needed to finish this if only to give them time to get food. Maybe if he hadn’t been goofing off during the summer, they would have been more prepared.

Picking up his lyre, he shook his head. There was no use regretting what happened. Just finish the song and bring the seasons back, that was all he could offer now. 

Finish the song, finish the song. 

The mantra repeated through his head as he plucked at the strings robotically. 

He had to before something much worse befell them.

\---

Yugi had to shield his eyes from the harsh light, burning beneath his eyelids and into his retinas with just a glance. Powerful and blinding, and definite kindling for the fire burning in his mind. He didn’t bother to check to see if he was still there before he spoke.

“It’s brighter,” he bit. Trying to hold onto some sense of rational thought, but the thoughts were slowly unraveling beneath his ire. 

The presence beside him used to make his legs tremble, keywords being ‘used to’, now he didn’t even bother looking at him. He was feeling petty enough to not give him the eye contact he was trying to get. 

The response was clipped. “Powergrid.” 

At least the feelings were mutual. The thought stung, but he stored it away, he could regret later, when he wasn’t as peeved. “I thought it would remind you of the sun.” 

Crossing his arms over the railing, he scoffed. “It’s not right.” Was all he managed to work out of his throat, the unspoken ‘I hate it’ wasn’t lost between the two of them. 

Neither spoke after that, standing in silence, trying to ignore the other in a way that did more harm than good. Because even if they were arguing, or tired of each other for one reason or another, they wouldn’t leave. 

Maybe there was too much love being shown in all the wrong places and ways. They didn’t know how to bring it up though, so they stood there, a few feet apart, wedding bands nestled comfortably on their fingers. 

This was going to be the death of them, and they both knew it. 

\---

In the quiet of the clearing, Jaden’s head shot up, an epiphany dawning on him like a fresh dawn. 

“They won’t listen.”

The wind stirred around him at the revelation, carrying the threat of a storm along its course. 

His fingers stopped their ministrations. “They can’t hear it, that’s why it won’t work.” There was no rhythm, they had lost it through the doubt and frustration. Deafening the gods so much they couldn’t hear the people suffering. 

Somewhere down the line, when the god of death had started to doubt, he had forgotten.

Yugi started to forget the moment his husband began to let the doubt control him. This was an old fight, and one that he was supposed to end, if he could get them to listen.

He chuckled dryly.

That was going to be the hard part, getting them to listen. Gods didn’t abide by human rules, so why would they? Yugi might, he knew Jaden, there was a higher chance of getting him to listen. But Yami didn’t know him, and would have no incentive to even listen to a simple note. 

But he had to get them to listen and had to get the song to their ears. Spring and fall needed to return and this was the only way. The world was counting on him to do this. Yusei was confident he could bring it back, so he had to try. 

He had to try.

\---

Yusei messed up really, really, bad.

Heading out just before a storm hit was one of the worst decisions in his life. Not paying attention to where he was going was another. 

The snowstorm bit at his exposed skin and made it’s way past his clothes without much effort. 

_ “There’s no more food.”  _ The feminine voice cut through the howling.

They always sounded more like thoughts than speakers, but they weren’t his. The cold bit at his fingers, leaving the awful feeling of pain beneath the numbness. 

He knew that, but he had to keep looking. Venture farther in the hope that maybe there was something to eat. The voices had grown in volume and he had been too busy trying to sort out which thoughts were  _ his _ and what wasn’t that he forgot to keep track of where he had wandered off to. 

Snow danced across his vision in a flurry and his cheeks burned.  _ “Should have just ditched the musician the first chance you had.”  _ His teeth worked together at the thought. That was certainly not his thought, and he didn’t care to hear it again. He didn’t regret meeting Jaden, and the voice that said that didn’t know what he was talking about. 

Taking a deep breath, he looked around. “Jaden!” He had to get back, and he could only hope the musician was close enough that he could hear. 

_ “You’re too far away,”  _ The third voice chimed. He only marched forward, ignoring the doubt blooming in his chest.  _ “He probably can’t hear you.” _

“Jaden!” 

He had to try. 

\---

Yugi turned to the god, lips turned down. “You can’t keep doing this.” 

Red eyes blinked at him calmly from where he sat, papers and numbers strewn all about the desk. “Doing what?” 

He took a deep breath to calm himself, he needed a level head for this, he couldn’t just fly off the handle. “People are dying up there because you keep dragging me back early. You have to stop.” 

“They’ve been doing just fine.”

Working his fingers against the doorframe was the only thing keeping his sanity from going on the fritz. “No, they haven’t. It gets worse each year. Why can’t you see that?” 

His voice strained at the final statement, begging without saying the word. 

Even within the air-conditioned office, the heat clung to his skin, the smell of burning metals and oil clogging his nose in a way that made him want to leave. He hated being here, it didn’t sit right. Nature was never meant to taste smoke this strong and he was afraid he was going to wither like a plant beneath it. 

“Then they’ll adapt,” he shrugged. Gaze dropping back down to the blueprints of the wall. “Humans are good at that, wouldn’t have survived this long if they didn’t.” 

Yes, but that wasn’t the point of the conversation now was it? 

They stood there in silence as he chose his next words.

“I can’t keep doing this with you.” He was sounding like a broken record, repeating the same things over and over in an attempt to get him to listen. 

Neon shone through the window, brighter than the noonday sun. Setting his nerves on high alert. It was too bright, and it made him sick to his stomach. He hated this, the lights and the heat, burning and pulsing even as he slept. 

If he noticed, the King didn’t say anything. 

“Stop then.” The older god turned to him. “I’m not making you argue.”

If he hadn’t known him for so long, he would have thought the God of Death was calm. There was a tenseness in his body; a string pulled taut along his shoulders as he stood to meet him. “Why are you so willing to leave?” 

All reason flew out the window. 

“Why?” he chuckled dryly. “Look at this place.” He threw a hand to the window. 

“My eyes hurt from staring at the city, it’s hotter than a summer day, and people are dying because you’re being selfish! You won’t even listen! This city is hell on earth for me, can’t you see that, Yami?” 

Without a blink, the room turned icy cold. Driving out the heat and the brightness, leaving bitter chill and darkness. He couldn’t make out the slope of the desk and all the chairs strewn about the room. All he could see was his husband, staring down at him with hardened eyes. 

“Where did you learn that name, Aibou?” He seethed. Clenching his fingers into fists, he took a step forward so there was only a foot between them. 

The darkness seemed to go on forever, goosebumps raised along his arms and neck. 

Others may have cowered at the isolation the shadows presented, but Yugi was a god too, and he met the gaze without fear.

“I learned it up above, when were you going to tell me you had a new name?” Pushing off of the doorframe he knew was there, he scoffed. “I had to learn it from a mortal, and not from my own husband.” 

They glared at each other, waiting for the other to relent first. 

It felt like forever until the older growled.

“Everything I do, I do for you, and you don’t even want it.” And with one final breath, he left, taking all of the shadows and cold with him. 

Yugi crumpled to the floor, a shaky breath filling his lungs. It was hard to stand within the shadows for long, they liked to eat at the soul, and they were always hungry. How his husband managed to keep them subdued, he’d never understand. 

He barely noticed the smothering heat and neon over the tears that silently poured down his cheeks, and the exchange replaying over and over. 

Because it wasn’t the anger that startled him, it was the deep pain in his eyes when he called him selfish. A purple hyacinth sprouted between his clenched fist, right where the first tear had fallen against his skin. 

He hated it here, it reminded him too much of how Yami had changed. Though in moments like that, he could still see them standing in the garden. Red eyes expressive and full of restrained emotion, but he could still see it. Now all he saw was calculating. 

He was tired of fighting, but it was all they ever did now.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Banner is Hermes. I just thought it would be a good match. 
> 
> The first chapter is the only one that uses the lyrics of the song as actual sentences and not singing. I change for the rest of the chapters.


End file.
